My Destined Wife
by ELLINEEE NOE
Summary: Finn was once told by a wizard frog that he is not the only human and that he was destined to marry that other human. And now, 5 years passed and Finn is now living alone. He found a human girl sick on a stormy weather at his doorstep.Finn x OC 1st fanfic


It was a dark and stormy night. Large streaks of lightning peaked the dark sky making it all light, trees were swaying back and fourth, leaves were all over the air, and raindrops clashed the roofs. Finn, an 18 year old adventurer was all alone inside the house. His best buddy Jake has his family now, B-MO had a virus so he's at the hospital getting treated, PB is engaged to a Prince, and Marceline has his own boyfriend.

Finn sighed while staring at the window, he misses his friends and adventures. He shed a a tear then wiped it all of with his fist. He walked towards the fridge, grabbed an ice cream then sat into the couch. _I..I miss my friends, I wish I could make a new friend.. Right Jake? even if you weren't here somebody might take over.._ Finn grabbed the picture then hugged it tightly.

There were few differences in Finn's appearance then and now. His golden blonde hair was cut short, his bear hat could no-longer fit him so he just wore a cute white hoody that had bear ears, his shorts were turned into dark skinny jeans, his little black shoes are now black sneakers, he wears a blue v-neck shirt, and his backpack is now a green satchel.

He grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and slid it all the way to his mouth. It lingered into his tounge feeling the milky sensation. He swallowed the ice cream, then let out a silent burp.

_*Thud..Thud.. What the hell was that? it's coming from the door. Maybe it's just the wind..._ Finn sweated at his thoughts, he was a bit surprised but he minded the sound. He grabbed his sword then headed towards the door _What if someone needs me? _He opened the door and saw a dirty-blonde haired woman lying down on his doorstep. Her skin was all bruised up and her clothes were dirty and ripped.

(Finn's POV)

I let go of my sword. I felt something weird, like the feeling when I am with Princess Bubblegum. My heart was pounding madly just by staring at her cute face. I kneeled down, then carried her and put her into my bed. She gradually opens her eyes, making me blush a bit.

I sat on the left side of the bed then touched her forehead. My hand was shocked due to the intense heat. _She has a fever.. _I ran to the medicine cabinet, took the thermometer and placed it into her underarm. I placed my favourite and warmest blanket on top of her and patted her head _"Get well soon kay miss? Wait.. I'm gonna get a bowl with some hot water, a towel, some oranges, my old clothes and some medicine. Be right back kay?" _I said. She nodded her head slowly. I was really amused by her sweet reaction, her face was as blooming as a flower even though she is feeling a lot of pain. She truly touched my heart.

I ran to the kitchen, took some oranges and sliced them. I heated water, then grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. While the water is still being heated, I walked to the bathroom, took some medicine from the medicine cabinet and a white fluffy face towel. I put them all on a basket then turned back to the kitchen to get the kettle.

After I ran around the whole house, I feel kind of sad. I miss my old house. I have to move in to this house because of some measures. Being in a childish house that doesn't seem to be safe makes me feel a bit concious, maybe if visitors were gonna come in, they might not like my home. So, I bought this 2 story medium-sized family house. I shook my head to wake up from my dillusion.

I walked towards my bedroom, I opened the door then saw her coughing really bad. I placed the basket down, then ran to her. I sat down the bed then carressed her back. _"Yah okay miss?" _I asked. _Her face was really red and cute so that made my face red too. "Um.. Thanks, for the care.. *cough I might get going now._ She tries to stand up, but I stopped her with my arm. _"Wait.. umm.. You can stay until you recover." _She smiled and looked at my tomato red face. She stretched my cheeks and laughed _"Oh my? I that you? Finn?" .Wait... How does she know me? "Yea... This is me, the one and only Finn" _She stood up and hugged me tightly, she smells like flowers. _"Oh.. My! then wait, I haven't introduced yet? my name is Elise de Frauge, I was found an raised by a couple of frogs. They found me it the forest when I was still a baby. You may be wondering why I know you.. Bu-" _I hugged her tightly. _" I know... I know.. You are my wife... Some old frog that seems to know you told me that a couple of years ago but I have forgotten it.. Now.. I'm glad you are here.."_

We both hugged for a while. I never knew that the old frog's story was true, I mean I have been completely stubborn over it for a long time asking Jake stuff that gets him annoyed. After a while, I fed her some oranges, placed a towel soaked in warm water over her forehead, gave her some medicine, and gave her the clothes I prepared.

Hours passed and we slept together in one bed. I was snoring really loud but she didn't mind it. She was the first one to wake up.

I got out of my bed, I realized I was only wearing my boxers. _Urrghh.. I forgot someone is over.. My destined wife.. urhh.. I'm so embarrassed I wanna dig a hole and hide in it. _I waked towards the bathroom, took a quick shower, then brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs and something smells yummy.

I quickly came to the kitchenand saw Elise, looking beautiful as ever. Her long blone har was tied up in a bun. She was wearing the clothes I gave her. They were oversized but.. Man! she looks awesome! She wore a blue apron I rarely use because I don't cook that much. When she realized I was here, she turned around and said _"Good Morning!" _with a big smile. I guess she recovered from her fever. _"You okay n-now?" _she nodded. I sighed in relief then sat on the chair.


End file.
